


Still Dreaming

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Porn Battle challenge "Rei Kurosawa/Reika Kuze, contact."  Rei dreams of Reika after it's all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Dreaming

The last dream Rei has of Kuze Reika is some weeks later.

Strangely, she isn't frightened, though she holds no camera. Reika is there when Rei opens her eyes, crouched over her. Through the veil of Reika's hair, Rei can see something besides pain and anguish, and she startles herself by reaching up to touch Reika's cheek.

It doesn't hurt. Reika is solid and warm under Rei's fingertips, so this isn't a dream Rei can be trapped in. She breathes in and smells incense and something that must be Reika's own unique scent. Reika, for her part, stays there, trembling slightly.

_This is a dream,_ Rei tells herself, _a real dream._ Which doesn't explain why she's dreaming about being pinned to the bed by a woman who managed to kill so many with her pain. She shifts and realizes that Reika's shins are heavy across her legs, pinning them in place as well.

"I," Reika says, her voice slow and hesitant. "I want..."

Rei swallows and tries to calm the frantic beating of her heart and the rush of blood to her face. "I thought you were free now." She realizes with a start that she can just barely feel the warm puff of Reika's breath on her lips and somehow this dream has turned into something new.

"You freed me." Reika dips her head slightly, and it's only when the kiss doesn't come that Rei realizes she was hoping for it. "I don't see... anymore."

She doesn't want to ask, but she has to. "Aren't you with Kaname?"

Reika doesn't answer, but she trembles again and reaches up to take Rei's wrist and pin it down. "You will... live on."

Rei closes her eyes and tries not to hear Yuu's voice echoing behind Reika's. "I will," she whispers.

"For us as well," Reika says, and then her mouth presses against Rei's in a chaste kiss. Rei opens her mouth to say something, anything, and then Reika makes a startled sound and the kiss deepens. "I want," Reika says, and it comes out clear like bells even though no noise comes from her mouth. "I want..."

Rei opens her eyes as the kiss breaks, and she smiles up at Reika because she has no limbs free anymore. "It's all right," she says.

Reika's head sways back and forth for a moment before she ducks down and presses her mouth to Rei's collarbone. "You must break your attachment to this world," she says. Her lips move across Rei's skin in a pattern, and Rei wonders if it's the tattoo that Reika must know by heart by now. Finally, after what seems like too long, Reika lets go of Rei's wrist with a warning look and slides her hand up Rei's thigh. "You must not move."

But Rei can't help it; she arches into the touch as much as she can with Reika's legs against hers. She _does_ want this, no matter how confusing it is, and it's only a dream.

Only a dream.

"Please," she says, and it comes out high-pitched and desperate. Reika's mouth twists slightly, just briefly, and Rei thinks that under the tattoo it might be something like a smile. And then her hand is between Rei's legs, right where Rei wants it to be, and her touch definitely isn't cold anymore. "Reika."

"Shush," Reika croons against her skin. Rei brings her free hand down to stroke Reika's arm, back over her shoulder, and Reika shivers, her fingers sliding against Rei's wet folds. "You aren't supposed to move."

Rei doesn't think very much of that, but she can't form the words to say anything. She wants to close her eyes, but she keeps them open and fixed on Reika until Reika's slow movements coax Rei to a shuddering orgasm.

Reika blinks and pulls back her fingers, then reaches up to pry Rei's hand from her arm. "Sleep," she says, and, "Live on. Remember us."

"But you didn't--" Rei starts, but before she can finish, she's waking up to a dark room and the creak of the door as Miku pokes her head in. Miku's eyes are wide and frightened.

"Rei-san? You sounded like... you were moaning."

Rei's legs are trembling a bit, but she manages to sit up and give Miku a smile. "It's all right. It's all over now."


End file.
